enemigos de la luna
by hinatakawaaiii
Summary: La noticia de la boda de Naruto y Sakura ya se corrió por toda la aldea, un nuevo enemigo vine tras de...¿¡Hinata?, pero ¿PORQUE?, que es lo que hará Naruto para ayudarla, esperen la boda ES UN MAL ENTENDIDO, que harán Naruto y Hinata para sobrepasar todos los obstáculos que les depara es NARUHINA, mal summary excelente historia pasen y lean..No se arrepentiran
1. la elegida

**HOLA A TODOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE **

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA TODOS TIENEN 18 AÑOS Y NEJI ESTA VIIVO, POSIBLE LEMON MAS ADELANTE**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENECE ES CREACIÓN DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

* * *

**_Capitulo_**_**. 1- La elegida**_

Era una noche hermosa sobre la aldea de konoha llena de estrellas y con luna llena, pero, una hermosa chica de cabellos negros-azulados estaba hecha un ovillo en el centro de su cama, en su habitación, llorando y sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos

Hinata después de la guerra empezó a hablar más con Naruto, almorzaban y entrenaban juntos, pero, naruto nunca le dio una respuesta de su declaración en la pelea con Pain, sin más, Hinata se decidió a dejar en el olvido aquella declaración y poder avanzar poco a poco con Naruto, pero no estaba preparada para lo que el futuro le tenía preparado.

_**~FLASH BACK~**_

_**Hace un mes**_

_Después de llegar de una misión de rango A con mi equipo que fue completada exitosamente Ino me comento que Sakura nos tenía que decir algo importante, esa tarde en el campo de entrenamiento 4° estaban los 11 de Konoha o el grupo de los novatos, estaba feliz de ver a todos sus amigos reunidos, el único que faltaba era Sasuke aunque el fuera su compañero nunca cruzo más de 3 palabras con él, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos hasta que la voz de sakura la saco de ello._

_-Qué bueno que vinieron, tenemos algo importante que decirles-dijo sakura con una enorme sonrisa, pero algo nos dejó confundidos, vi que Tenten iba a preguntar algo cuando naruto se situó junto a sakura pero no parecía feliz como ella, más bien parecía triste y deprimido_

_-Naruto y yo estamos comprometidos, nos vamos a casar-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso de un día feliz, paso a ser uno muy horrible levante mi vista y vi que naruto me estaba mirando atentamente, yo aparte la mirada no podía soportar velo, sino empezaría a llorar, vi la reacción de los demás, Ino tenía los ojos y la boca abiertos completamente, Sai estaba más serio de lo normal, Lee estaba llorando a cascadas porque perdió a su amada sakura, Tenten y Kiba tenían los ojos abiertos y el ultimo me estaba mirando, Chouji había dejado de comer, Shikamaru susurro un "esto va ser problemático" rascándose la cabeza y Shino y Neji pues no dijeron nada._

_-Y bien-dijo sakura un poco nerviosa y desesperada por la cara de sus amigos, pero se queda observando a Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa que solo lograron notar Hinata y Naruto_

_-Felicidades, espero que sean muy felices juntos- dijo Hinata sorprendiendo a todo, Naruto solo la veía fijamente sabiendo que detrás de esa sonrisa, ella estaba muy triste_

_-Felicidades-dijo Kiba un poco serio después se fue acercando a Hinata y poso su mano sobre su hombro-si eso es todo Hinata vamos tenemos que entregar el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama sobre la misión-dijo dándome una mirada que yo entendí y le correspondí_

_-Felicidades nos vemos-dijo shino dando media vuelta empezando a irse_

_-Nos vemos chicos-dijo Hinata antes de irse con Kiba y Shino, lo único que pudo ver fue la mirada de tristeza de naruto sobre ella_

_Cuando llegamos a la torre del Hokage Kiba dijo que si quería se podía retirar que el Y Shino podían entregar el informe a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a su lugar secreto favorito_

_**Pov. Hinata**_

_En el bosque me adentró a una tipo cueva que daba a mi lugar secreto que descubrí cuando tenía 8 años, no importa cuántas veces allá venido a este lugar siempre es más hermoso que antes, está rodeado de piedra y la única entrada y salida es por donde entro o escalando, hay una cascada que da a una pequeña laguna que no esta tan profunda está rodeado también de árboles de Sakura y muchos tipos diferentes de flores y lo más raro de ese lugar es que cuando uno entra no puede percibir ninguna señal de chackra_

_Me acerque a la laguna y me senté a la orilla de esta abrazando mis piernas, sin darme cuenta las lágrimas habían empezado a salir de mis ojos y yo no hacía nada para que pararan solo pude esconder mi cara entre mis rodillas y soltar toda la tristeza que tenía en mi interior_

_No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí cuando abril mis ojos ya era de noche, me seque el camino y las lágrimas de mi rostro, mire mi reflejo en el agua de la laguna, mis ojos estaban un poco rojos pero no se notaba casi, me levante y mire al cielo_

_-__Espero que seas muy feliz Naruto-kun-mi voz sonaba quebrada y triste, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos que no note que alguien estaba detrás mío_

_-Hinata porque estas llorando-me pregunto una voz a mis espaldas cuando me di vuelta pude ver a una mujer de cabello blanco, ojos color celestes, tenía la piel muy blanca parecida a la mía, llevaba puesto un vestido color azul celeste de mangas hasta los codos de color blanco con escote de corazón y la falda de este caía un poco suelta con un cinturón blanco con detalles azules con unas zapatillas blancas se veía unos años más grande que yo fue ahí donde sabía que la reconocía pero no me acordaba donde y ella pudo notar eso-no me reconoces soy Himeyuki-_

_Fue ahí donde me acorde la misión que Tsunade-sama nos puso hace 3 años cuando todavía estaba el grupo de Akatsusuki, en donde nos mandó al pueblo de la nieve del país del agua en las costas del país del fuego al este la misión duro 6 meses estábamos ayudando a los ninja caído y a su protección en ese tiempo me hice amiga de Himeyuki que nos ayudó a mí y a mi equipo en la misión _

_-Hime-chan ha pasado mucho tiempo-dije mientras me abalanzaba a abrazarla y ella me correspondió-que estás haciendo aquí-_

_-estaba de paso por este lugar y decidí visitarte y me imagine que estarías aquí, pero no me puedo quedar mucho tiempo, dime Hinata-chan porque estabas llorando –pregunto Himeyuki esperando respuesta de su amiga_

_-Es que hace un rato recibí una noticia muy triste para mí-dije ajando la cabeza, pero volviéndola a levantar con mirada decidida para que no se preocupara, aunque lo sabía que lo que decía tal vez nunca lo podría cumplir-pero no te preocupes Hime-chan tengo que seguir adelante no puedo estar todo el día triste desde ahora voy a entrenar más duro para hacerme una ninja más fuerte porque ese es mi camino ninja y nada me va a impedir-dije a lo que ella solo sonrío_

_-está bien Hinata-chan vamos a la aldea de seguro estarán preocupados por ti-dijo Himeyuki, mientras caminábamos me conto como estaban las cosas en la aldea sin darnos cuenta habíamos llegado a las puertas de la entrada de konoha-bueno Hinata-chan yo ya me tengo que ir espero verte pronto y nunca olvides esto eres más fuerte de lo que piensas solo tienes que seguir tu corazón para aclarar tus dudas y siempre contaras conmigo para todo nos vemos pronto Hinata-chan-eso fue lo último que me dijo yuki antes de marcharse_

_Después regrese a casa donde ya todos estaban dormidos me encerré a esperar que el día de mañana fuera mejor que el de hoy._

_**~FIN FLASH BACK~**_

* * *

Mientras tanto cercas de la casa Hyūga 4 figuras observaban la habitación de Hinata con una mirada insegura

-Seguras que es ella no parece ser una ninja muy fuerte y por lo que escuchado de ella es considerada una de las ninjas más débiles -hablo la primera figura de una mujer de unos 20 años sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de color café oscuro hasta la cintura, tenía un vestido café oscuro de mangas hasta los codos de color café claro con escote de corazón y la falda de este caía un poco suelta con un cinturón café con detalles dorados con unas zapatillas cremas con una capa de color blanco con azul-yo creo que la mejor opción sería Ino Yamanaka o Sakura Haruno son unas grandes ninjas médicos y tienen mucho control del chackra y Sakura tiene una fuerza monstruosa en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo-termino Riku

-Si pero hermana Riku acuérdate que ellas siempre se están peleando y esa Sakura me empieza a dar mala espina-dijo otra figura también de una mujer de unos 20 años de ojos color ámbar, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de color negro, tenía un vestido gris de mangas hasta los codos con escote de corazón y la falda de este caía un poco suelta con un cinturón gris con detalles blancos con unas zapatillas grises con una capa de color blanco con azul-creo que ella es la correcta a parte nuestra hermana fue quien la eligió y ella tiene un corazón muy puro y noble, tiene gran dominio con el chackra y puede pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

-tienes razón hermana Fuka, a parte si ella la eligió no podemos hacer nada- dijo otra figura también de una mujer de unos 20 años de ojos color rojos, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de color negro, tenía un vestido rojo de mangas hasta los codos de color doradas con escote de corazón y la falda de este caía un poco suelta con un cinturón rojo con detalles dorados con unas zapatillas rojas con una capa de color blanco con azul

-Entonces está decidido Yuhi y Riku van a avisarle a la hokage mientras Fuka y yo vamos a entregar a nuestra hermana Himeyuki –dijo por ultimo una mujer de unos 20 años de ojos color azul oscuro, su piel era blanca, su cabello era de color blanco con mechones celestes, tenía un vestido color blanco, de mangas hasta los codos de color azul con escote de corazón y la falda de este caía un poco suelta con un cinturón azul con detalles blancos con unas zapatillas blancas con una capa de color blanco con azul

-Si hermana Yumiko-asintieron las 3 y se separaron para cumplir su tarea

En la oficina del hokage estaba una Tsunade hastiada de tanto papeleo y una Shizune cansada con un cerdito igual de cansado por todo el papeleo

-Tsunade-sama tiene que terminar el papeleo para poderse ir a descansar-Shizune le suplico a la hokage para que terminara el papeleo

-Pero Shizune es demasiado-le replico Tsunade-mejor lo termino todo mañana-

-Tsunade-sama siempre dice lo mismo y el papeleo siempre se le va…-todo se quedó en silencio y eso hizo que tsunade mirara a shizune que tenía los ojos bien abiertos

-Shizune que pasa-tsunade al ver que no le contestaba y dirigió su mirada a donde quiera que Shizune la dirigía y se quedó igual que ella al ver que estaba nevando en pleno verano

-Que está pasando-se preguntaba la hokage al ver la nieve que caía pero al tocar el suelo desaparecía

-Felicidades hokage-sama la aldea de la hoja Konoha ha sido elegida para que una de sus ninjas sea la portadora de la próxima Miko del agua-dijo Yuhi (Miko del fuego)

-Mikos-samas ¿qué fue lo que paso?-tsunade pregunto a las Mikos-y cómo es eso de que konoha ha sido elegida para que una de nuestras ninjas se la portadora de la nueva Miko-

-Pues vera Tsunade-san después de la pelea contra Madara las cosas se pusieron muy tranquilas en todas las aldeas pero un enemigo de nosotras estaba inconforme por la paz que había él quería que hubiera más destrucción nosotras tratamos de detenerlo para que no hubiera otra guerra pero al momento se sellarlo el atravesó a nuestra hermana pequeña Himeyuki la Miko del agua, ella con sus últimas fuerzas bloqueo sus poderes pero no pudimos sellarlo, y para hacerlo necesitamos estar las 5 Mikos de los elementos, primero es Yumiko la miko del rayo **(Raiton)**, después soy yo Yuhi la miko del fuego **(Katon)**, la siguiente es Riku la miko de la tierra **(Daton)**, le sigue Fuka la miko del viento **(Fūton)**, y la ultima y la más pequeña es Himeyuki la miko del agua **(Sūiton)**, pero ahora estamos desequilibradas por eso no lo podemos detener ahora hasta que nazca nuestra hermana-termino de explicar Yuhi con una sonrisa

-Tsunade-sama-se oyeron 3 gritos de diferentes personas y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo Kurenai, Kakashi y Gai entraron al despacho de la hokage quedándose congelados al ver a las Mikos con la hokage

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto un poco irritada

-las Mikos están aquí eso explica la nevada pero que ha pasado-inquirió Kakashi

Tsunade después de contarles lo que había pasado, los tres Jōnin se miran entre si pensando quien será la portadora de la miko del agua

-Y díganos Miko-san quien será la portadora de su hermana-pregunto Kakashi un poco curioso

-pues nosotras no tomamos esa decisión sino la bebe o el espíritu de nuestra hermana, nosotras habíamos elegido unas cuantas candidatas, pero tal parece que ella ya la había elegido desde hace mucho tiempo esa persona es Hyūga Hinata-dijo Riku

1…

2…..

3….

-¿¡HYUGA HINATA?!-gritaron las 5 personas en la habitación

-si ella misma-

-Ahora si estamos en un gran problema-susurro tsunade al recordar lo que le había pedido Hinata esa misma mañana-creo que no podre cumplirlo Hinata-

-Tsunade-sama tenemos que tener mucho cuidado porque los Yami no akuma pueden atacar en cualquier momento con la intención de asesinar a la portadora de nuestra hermana para que no nazca-la mirada de las miko se volvió seria de golpe-por el momento no tiene que saberlo la mamá de nuestra hermana, hasta su llegado tiempo, él bebe puede vivir un promedio de 5 meses con el chackra de la madre pero al 6 mes él bebe ira absorbiendo más chackra y el padre de la criatura deberá darle su chackra para que tanto él bebe como la madre sobrevivan-

-al menos le podemos decir al padre de hinata para que este enterado si no, hinata podría estar en gran peligro-explico Tsunade a las miko-otra cosa quien va a ser el padre de la criatura-

-Claro puede enterarse, a lo segundo no sabríamos decirle él bebe también elige a su padre dependiendo el nivel de chackra que tenga y para que viva deberá ser extremadamente alto-dedujo Yuhi

-A llegado la hora de irnos por favor cuiden bien de Hinata y de nuestra hermana volveremos a visitarlas pronto-dijo Riku para después desaparecer junto con Yuhi en un tornado de nieve

-Tsunade-sama ¿qué va hacer con la misión que Hinata requirió?-Pregunto Shizune llamando la atención de Kakashi, Gai y en especial de Kurenai

-¿Cuál misión Tsunade-sama?, Hinata no me ha mencionado nada-pregunto Kurenai

-Hinata vino esta mañana a mi oficina y me pidió que le diera una misión fuera de la villa al pueblo de la nieve que durara un tiempo y le iba a dar una misión donde tiene que ayudar en el entrenamiento del control de chackra y a cual elemento mejor se adaptan en el pueblo donde ella requirió la misión pero con todo esto ya no poder cumplirlo aunque se lo avía prometido-explico tsunade

-Lo mejor será que nadie se entere de nada y mantengamos bien vigilados a Hinata-Kakashi concluyo en tono serio

-Sera lo mejor…Kurenai que Hinata no haga ningún entrenamiento donde pueda salir lastimada y puede que no salga a unas misiones con ustedes entendido-tsunade miro a Kurenai que tenía una mirada triste

-se deprimirá más de lo que ya está…entendido Tsunade-sama-y con eso cada ninja se fueron a sus casas

* * *

Mientras las otras 2 Mikos iban a hablar con Tsunade las otras 2 restantes estaban en la habitación de Hinata una a cada lado de ella viéndola dormir

-bien hermana es hora de que vuelvas a estar en este mundo-dijo Yumiko mientras sacaba de una mochila una esfera de chackra color rosa-violeta que tomaba la forma de Himeyuki **(NA: la mujer que estaba con hinata en el flash back)**

-Hinata en definitiva hice una buena elección, espero me quieras tanto como yo y no te preocupes ya no vas a sentir tan sola-Himeyuki miro el rostro de hinata o mejor dicho de la que ahora en adelante seria su futura mamá

-te vamos a extrañar hermana-dijo Fuka mientras empezaba a realizar unos sellos extraños junto con Yumiko

-No se preocupen hermanas estaré en buenas manos-respondió Himeyuki mientras veía a sus hermanas acabar el jutsu-ya es hora-mientras empezaba a volverse la esfera de chackra-nos veremos muy pronto hermanas cuídense-al terminar de decir esto volvió a ser la esfera de antes

-Hasta pronto-las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo-Kindan no jutsu: Chackra no sōnyū-mientras hacían el jutsu la esfera de chackra de Himeyuki rodeaba a Hinata hasta que se fue metiendo en ella y paro un gran resplandor en el estómago y desapareció

-Parece que nuestra tarea está cumplida solo falta esperar-Yumiko le dijo a su hermana mientras veía a Hinata dormir

-Cuídala mucho Hinata-san-fue lo último que dijo Fuka antes de desaparecer con Yumiko

* * *

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy oscuro rodeado de demonios en un trono de piedra negra con cristales azules y blanco se encontraba sentado un hombre de unos 22 años de cabello negro, ojos color azul oscuro, piel blanca traía puesto un conjunto de pantalones y camisa negros con unas botas negras y una capa azul marino con una corona negra

-Ya falta poco y esta vez no me detendrás Himeyuki-dijo el hombre riendo como loco sentando en el trono-solo espera-

* * *

Mientras tanto en konoha en un departamento un poco desordenado mirando por la ventana de uno de sus cuartos se encontraba naruto mirando la luna llena que le recordaban tanto a los ojos de Hinata que desde hace semanas siempre se veían tristes

-Perdóname Hinata sin tan solo me dejaras hablar contigo para poder explicarte las cosas-decía Naruto en un susurro mirando la luna llena con mucha tristeza

Desde que él y Sakura les habían dicho a sus amigos que se iban a casar, ella, cuando él le hablaba y estaba con su equipo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos o inventaba cualquier excusa para no estar tanto tiempo con él o siempre que lo veía lo evitaba

-Pero veras que muy pronto resolveré este malentendido y podre estar con la persona que realmente amo…Hinata-fue lo último que dijo naruto antes de irse a dormir pero el zorro en su interior estaba muy inquieto y sorprendido de sentir aquel chackra tan conocido

_**-**__**Ahora no habrá nadie quien nos impida estar juntos Aqua…y no te libraras tan fácil de mí-se dijo internamente Kurama mientras se relajaba y volvía a dormir en su jaula**_

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía más que falta diría horrores**

**¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON? Dejen sus comentarios de la historia **

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS**

**BESOS HINATA ****ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


	2. Malentendido y Noticia

**Hola gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews con sus opiniones, espero que sigan leyendo esta historia **

**Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo…**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_Mientras tanto en konoha en un departamento un poco desordenado mirando por la ventana de uno de sus cuartos se encontraba naruto mirando la luna llena que le recordaban tanto a los ojos de Hinata que desde hace semanas siempre se veían tristes _

_-Perdóname Hinata sin tan solo me dejaras hablar contigo para poder explicarte las cosas-decía Naruto en un susurro mirando la luna llena con mucha tristeza_

_Desde que él y Sakura les habían dicho a sus amigos que se iban a casar, ella, cuando él le hablaba y estaba con su equipo evitaba mirarlo a los ojos o inventaba cualquier excusa para no estar tanto tiempo con él o siempre que lo veía lo evitaba _

_-Pero veras que muy pronto resolveré este malentendido y podre estar con la persona que realmente amo…Hinata-fue lo último que dijo naruto antes de irse a dormir pero el zorro en su interior estaba muy inquieto y sorprendido de sentir aquel chackra tan conocido_

_**-Ahora no habrá nadie quien nos impida estar juntos Aqua…y no te libraras tan fácil de mí-se dijo internamente Kurama mientras se relajaba y volvía a dormir en su jaula**_

* * *

_**Capitulo**__**.**__**2**__**-**__** malentendido y noticia**_

Al día siguiente Hinata se levantó con muchos ánimos de entrenar con su equipo, se ducho y se puso su ropa de entrenamiento **(N/A: La ropa que trae en shippuden)** y se fue a la cocina a hacer el desayuno a su hermana, papa y primo, cundo todos bajaron agradecieron por el desayuno y a las 9:00 am se despidió de su familia y salió de la mansión dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento donde de seguro la esperaban Shino, Kiba y su sensei.

Mientras se dirigía al campo de entrenamiento tuvo la maravillosa fortuna (**N/A:** **noten el sarcasmo)** de encontrarse con naruto que al verla apareció una enorme sonrisa

-Hinata buenos días-saludo Naruto como siempre con esa sonrisa zorruna que solo tiene el

-Buenos días-saludo cortésmente Hinata la verdad era que no lo quería ver-_porque tuvo que aparecer justamente ahora que tengo prisa-_se reprimía mentalmente Hinata por toparse con el-Perdón Naruto pero tengo un poco de prisa Kurenai-sensei debe estar esperándome para entrenar-

-Entonces vamos juntos el campo de entrenamiento que usa mi equipo está de paso al tuyo-le respondió-_Esta vez voy a tratar de hablar contigo Hinata y aclarar este malentendido_-

-Está bien-acepto Hinata sabiendo que si se negaba el de todos modos la acompañaría

Mientras caminaban se formó un incómodo silencio entre los dos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía romperlo hasta que Naruto se armó de valor para romperlo

-Y dime Hinata-la nombrada alzo la mirada para verlo-Como les fue en la misión de hace una semana escuche de Ino que estuvo un poco complicada-

-Pues si fue un poco difícil y más cuando los ataques directos no funcionan con el enemigo lo bueno fue que Kurenai -sensei lo puso en un genjutsu y pude detectar sus puntos débiles, después de bloquear su chackra Kiba, Akamaru y Shino acabaron con el-termino de relatar Hinata con una sonrisa al recordar como sus amigos pelearon contra aquel enemigo y dejando Naruto mirándola como bobo por la radiante sonrisa que puso

-HIINATTAA-Se oyó un grito a lo lejos los dos voltearon y vieron a Kiba junto con Akamaru correr hacia ellos-Hinata que estás haciendo aquí ya vamos un poco retrasados Kurenai-sensei se va a enojar…A hola Naruto lo siento pero no tenemos que ir-dijo para salir corriendo agarrando de una mano a Hinata

-etto…espera Kiba-kun…adiós Naruto-san-dijo antes de irse

Naruto se quedó confundido por lo que había sucedido pero más por la forma en que lo llamo Hinata "_Naruto-san…Naruto-san…Naruto-san"_

-Sera que ella ya no siente nada por mí solo respeto-susurro Naruto y sin darse cuenta ya había llegado al campo de entrenamiento donde lo estaban esperando Sakura y Sai

-Naruto llegas tarde-le reclamo Sakura

-Perdón Sakura-chan es que en el camino me encontré a Hinata-chan y nos vinimos juntos después llego Kiba y se la llevo y pue estoy aquí-dijo con un dedo en el mentón pues el comportamiento de Kiba lo extraño

-Y ¿porque decidiste acompañar a Hinata?, Naruto-le pregunto Sakura, Sai solo veía el extraño comportamiento de su compañera

-Pues me la encontré en el camino y le dije que si nos podíamos ir juntos y ella…-Saura lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza

-Que no se te olvide Naruto que yo soy tu prometida y no puedes andar por toda la aldea con otras-le recordó con su mirada oculta en el flequillo

-Te recuerdo Sakura que yo nunca acepte casarme contigo, todo lo que oíste fue un gran malentendido que no quieres aceptar-Naruto le respondió muy serio, Sai que estaba viendo y escuchando la discusión se quedó muy confundido por lo que había dicho Naruto

-Naruto ¿cómo es eso que todo fue un malentendido?-pregunto Sai

-Nada fue un malentendido-dijo rápidamente Sakura

-Lo que pasa es que yo tenía planeado confesarme a la persona que REALMENTE AMO y le pedí a Kakashi-sensei unos consejos y mientras estaba practicando Sakura llego y confundió todo, yo le trate de decir que no era cierto lo que acababa de oír cuando dijo que si sería mi novia y que se casaría conmigo-termino de explicar Naruto a lo que Sakura bajo la cabeza

-Sakura sabes que por no querer ver la realidad lastimas a otras personas-Kakashi dijo de repente asustando a sus alumnos

-Yo lo siento mucho Naruto en la tarde iré a hablar con la Hokage y mis padres para arreglar este malentendido en el que te he metido-

-Gracias Sakura-chan

-Bueno ya todos felices es hora de entrenar-dijo Kakashi sin apartar la vista del libro pero poniendo atención a sus alumnos

-Hai Kakashi-sensei-respondieron los 3

* * *

Mientras Naruto se encontraba con Hinata, en la torre del Hokage en el despacho de tsunade, el patriarca de los Hyūga se encontraba frente al escrito de la Hokage quien lo había llamado para hablar de un tema muy importante y ultra secreto.

-Hokage-sama-saludo respetuosamente Hiashi

-Hiashi-sama que bueno que pudo venir…hay un tema de suma importancia que tenemos que platicar con usted-dijo Tsunade junto con Shizune, Gai, Kakashi y Kurenai

-¿Cuál es el tema?-pregunto Hiashi a la hokage

-Usted conoce la leyenda de las 5 Mikos de los elementos que mantienen todo en equilibrio verdad-Hiashi solo asintió-Ayer en la noche tuvimos el honor de recibir a Yuhi-sama y Riku-sama las Mikos del **Katōn** y el **Dotōn** para anunciarnos que Konoha ha sido elegida para que la próxima Miko del agua nazca en nuestra aldea y que una de nuestras mejores kunoichis fue la elegida para ser la portadora de su hermana hasta que tenga la edad necesaria para poder cumplir con su deber como la próxima Miko del **Sūiton****-**termino de decirle Tsunade a Hiashi

-Esa es una muy buena noticia para Konoha pero aun no entiendo, que tiene que ver esto conmigo o con el clan Hyūga-Hiashi estaba muy confundido por lo dicho por la Hokage

-Felicidades Hiashi-san Hyūga Hinata ha sido la elegida para ser la portadora de la próxima Miko del Sūiton-lo felicitaron al uní solo Shizune, Tsunade y Kurenai-Ahora el clan Hyūga reconocerá a Hinata porque la Miko la eligió por ser una de las kunoichis con mayor control del chackra, ser fuerte y tener un corazón muy puro-Termino Tsunade

Hiashi no podía creer lo que la hokage le estaba diciendo que su hija mayor, la que creyó que por ser muy amable y noble era débil, había sido elegida por la Miko para que fuera su portadora por tener un buen manejo de chackra eso no lo podía negar ella era la primera Hyūga que podía hacer su chackra visible y lo controlaba a la perfección, pero que fuera fuerte eso si lo sorprendía, aunque desde pequeña él la abandono ella siempre tuvo el mismo corazón que su difunta madre Hana, un corazón lleno de amabilidad, amor, paz y pureza, ahora él se daba cuenta de que Hinata se había convertido en alguien digno para ser la heredera del clan Hyūga

-Eso es un gran honor como para Hinata como para nuestro clan-dijo Hiashi después de recuperarse de la sorpresa por lo dicho de Tsunade

-Bien Hiashi-san no le puedes decir nada a Hinata sobre sus estado ella se dará cuenta o nosotros se lo diremos a su tiempo o en lo más probable es que la misma Miko le diga sobre su estado, pueden retirarse-dijo Tsunade mientras Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi desaparecían en una nube de humo mientras que Hiashi salía con calma por la puerta

* * *

Después de cruzarse a Naruto y de que Kiba la llevara arrastrando hasta su campo de entrenamiento donde solo se encontraba Shino, Hinata le pregunto si sabía algo de Kurenai-sensei pero él dijo que toda vía no había llegado pasaron unos minutos hasta que apareció Kurenai junto con su pequeño hijo Asuma de 3 años en sus brazos, Asuma al ver a Hinata se bajo de los brazos de su madre y se dirigió a ella agarrándola de la pierna para que lo cargara y eso mismo hizo Hinata

-Hola Asuma-chan ¿cómo estás?-le pregunto Hinata al pequeño que sostenía en brazos mientras el la veía con una sonrisa

-Bien Hinata nee-chan-le contesto Asuma a Hinata

-Hinata me podrías cuidar a Asuma el día de hoy-le dijo Kurenai a Hinata esta la miro y después a Asuma

-Claro Kurenai-sensei pero ¿puedo ver el entrenamiento mientras lo cuido?-asintió Hinata mientras le preguntaba a su maestra

-Claro, pueden sentarse cercas de ese árbol, muy bien Kiba, Shino comencemos-dijo Kurenai

-Hai-respondió Kiba

Mientras tanto debajo del árbol Hinata estaba sentada viendo a Asuma ver las flores cuando lo ve acercarse a una blanca con muchas ebrillas saliendo con la intensión de tomarla inmediatamente se para y se colocó delante de el para que no la agarrara

-Hinata-nee que pasa-pregunto inocentemente el niño

-Asuma-chan no te acerques a esta flor es muy venenosa-dijo mientras tomaba al niño y lo guiaba a sentarse debajo del árbol-es una raíz de serpiente blanca, mejor vamos a quedarnos aquí mientras te cuento un cuento-dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía que los ojitos de Asuma brillaban y se sentaba en sus piernas

-Si un cuento, me gustas cuando me cuentas leyendas o cuentos o me cantas alguna canción y cuando me cocinas galletas Hinata-nee-dijo Asuma muy feliz a Hinata

-bueno y cual cuento quieres que te cuente asuma-chan-de pregunto Hinata al pequeño que estaba en sus piernas

-El de las Mikos en su lucha contra los demonios que querían quitarles sus poderes-dijo Asuma muy feliz

-Te encanta esa historia verdad Asuma chan ya te la sabes de memoria-le dijo Hinata entre risas al ver al niño en sus piernas hacer un puchero-está bien pero ayúdame con el comienzo Asuma-chan-

-Sí, hace mucho tiempo el sabio de los seis caminos creo diferentes técnicas para que los ninjas pudieran usar los elementos-dijo Asuma a Hinata

-Así es pero para prevenir cualquier desequilibrio el sabio dejo a cargo el poder en las 5 Mikos de la formación de los elementos que fueron el primero de todos es el rayo **(Raiton)** que significa Valentía , después el fuego **(Katon)** es Sabiduría , después la tierra **(Daton) **es Fortaleza y Durabilidad, sigue el viento **(Fūton)**es Tranquilidad, paz , y la última el agua **(Sūiton)**es felicidad, amabilidad, amor, pureza, bondady armoníaellas mantienen el equilibrio pero el sabio para estar mejor dejo todo su poder en la miko del agua quien sin ella todo se desequilibra, sin embargo si una de ellas muere ellas eligen a una ninja de acuerdo con la personalidad de su hermana , pero, si la miko del agua muere tienen que elegir a una ninja de corazón puro y noble que tenga un buen manejo en el chackra y que sea fuerte para poder defenderse y poder defender a la miko mientras ella la cuida, pero, hay muchos que deseaban el poder de los elementos y por eso querían acabar con las Mikos hubo una batalla entre los demonios llamados Yami no akuma sin embargo las Mikos ganaron asiendo jurar al líder de los Yami no akuma su venganza contra ellas y así poder desatar el caos-termino de relatar Hinata notando que Asuma se había quedado dormido en su regazo ella acomodo mejor al niño contra ella acomodándose también contra el árbol quedándose dormida

Mientras tanto Kurenai veía dormir a Hinata y a su hijo en definitiva sabía que Hinata sería una buena madre para poder criar a la miko que crecía en ella y ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera

* * *

Después de que terminara el entrenamiento o más bien estar a cargo de Asuma-chan se regresó a la mansión Hyuga eran las 3 de la tarde así que todavía tenía tiempo de entrenar en la mansión

Hinata se dirigió al patio de la mansión junto a un estanque de agua y empezó practicar su manejo de chackra con el agua

-Hinata nee-sama que estás haciendo entrenando aquí-pregunto de repente la voz de Hanabi logrando sobresaltar a Hinata

-Hanabi-chan me asustaste, es que quería entrenar un poco mi control de chackra para una nueva técnica que estoy dominando-dijo Hinata mientras volvía a dejar el agua en su lugar

-Crees que yo podría entrenar contigo mi manejo del chackra todavía no lo logro por completo-dijo Hanabi mirando a su hermana

-Claro-dijo con una sonrisa

Las hermanas practicaron hasta casi el anochecer cada una se retiró a su cuarto para alistarse para cenar, en el salón principal estaban sentados para cenar cuando Hiashi les dijo que les tenía que decir algo importante después de que acabaran su comida

En la sala de té se encontraban Hiashi Hyūga, Neji, Hanabi y Hinata esperando a que el patriarca del clan les dijera lo importante que tenía que decirle

-Hoy en la mañana la hokage me llamo a su despacho para hablarme de un tema muy importante también estaban Shizune, Kurenai, Kakashi y Gai me dijo algo que enorgullece tanto a la aldea como al Clan en la academia les han de haber contado la formación del mundo shinobi y también sobre las Mikos esa fue la razón por la que me mandó llamar la hokage-todos estaban en silencio-la Miko del agua murió en un encuentro contra los Yami no Akuma y una ninja ha sido elegida para ser su portadora, y esa ninja es de la aldea de Konoha y también es del clan Hyūga-Hiashi miro a su sobrino y a sus hijas que tenían una mirada de sorpresa en su rostro

-Hiashi-sama se puede saber ¿quién es la elegida del clan?-pregunto Neji, Hiashi asintió

-Esa persona es la descendiente del Clan Hyūga mi hija mayor Hyūga Hinata-Hiashi miro a su hija que estaba en shock y a los otros dos que estaban igual mirando a la mencionada

-Hinata nee-sama será la portadora de la miko del agua-dijo Hanabi aun en estado de shock

-Así es y eso es un orgullo tanto para el clan como para la aldea-comento Hiashi con su expresión seria pero relajada

-Padre y quien sería en este caso el padre del bebé, Hinata nee-sama seria la madre porque ella va a tener a la bebé pero quien sería el padre-pregunto Hanabi

-Me temo que nadie lo sabe porque el bebé es el que va a escoger el padre dependiendo de su chackra-dijo Hiashi

Todos todavía estaban en shock por la noticia pero una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Hinata

_-¿Quién será el elegido para ser su padre?-_se preguntaba Hinata pues tenía miedo de que la Miko eligiera al alguien que a ella no le agradara o que no amara porque su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más.

_**CONTINUARA…..**_

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza es que con los tramites de la prepa no he podido escribir mucho, gracias por sus reviews.**

**¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA NOS LEEMOS**_

**Jbadillodavila: **gracias y me alegra que te guate la historia

**The Night of the Rabbit:** gracias por tu comentario y no, no había subido antes la historia pero se parece a una que ya había leído solo que está hecha con mi loca imaginación

**Hitoki-chan:** gracias por tu comentario

**Anna:** gracias por saber que te gusto la historia y gracias porque te guste la forma en la que redacto aun que siento que todavía me falta mucho por aprender

**BESOS HINATA SAYONARA ****ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


	3. Ataque y el padre aparece

**LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA PERO COMO TERMINE EL CAPITULO 3 TUVE UN BLOQUEO PORQUE NO HALLABA QUE MAS ESCRIBIR A SI QUE DECIDI REEDITARLO PARA PODER SEGUIR CN LA HISTORIA**

**AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 3 QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS**

**Y ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO 4 ASI QUE NO CREO TARDARME TANTO EN SUBIRLO**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE ES CRACION DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO CN EL CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-Esa persona es la descendiente del Clan Hyūga mi hija mayor Hyūga Hinata-Hiashi miro a su hija que estaba en shock y a los otros dos que estaban igual mirando a la mencionada_

_-Hinata nee-sama será la portadora de la miko del agua-dijo Hanabi aun en estado de shock _

_-Así es y eso es un orgullo tanto para el clan como para la aldea-comento Hiashi con su expresión seria pero relajada _

_-Padre y quien sería en este caso el padre del bebé, Hinata nee-sama seria la madre porque ella va a tener a la bebé pero quien sería el padre-pregunto Hanabi_

_-Me temo que nadie lo sabe porque el bebé es el que va a escoger el padre dependiendo de su chackra-dijo Hiashi_

_Todos todavía estaban en shock por la noticia pero una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Hinata _

_-¿Quién será el elegido para ser su padre?-se preguntaba Hinata pues tenía miedo de que la Miko eligiera al alguien que a ella no le agradara o que no amara porque su corazón ya pertenecía a alguien más._

* * *

_**Capítulo 3.-**__**Ataque y el padre aparece**_

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levantó aun que sintió que Kurama estaba un poco inquieto así que decidió preguntarle que tenía

-Kurama, ¿qué es lo que te pasa, estas muy inquieto?-pregunto naruto

_**-Chico estate atento que algo va a pasar y no va ser nada bueno-**_contesto Kurama poniéndose más inquieto

-Como digas-dijo Naruto

* * *

En la mansión Hyūga Hinata estaba acostada en su cama tratando de espantar los restos de sueño, para levantarse a alistarse para su entrenamiento

-Espero que ahora Kurenai-sensei me deje entrenar al menos mí Sūiton para la nueva técnica que Shino-kun y Kiba-kun me ayudaron a inventar-se dijo Hinata

-Hinata-sama el desayuno ya está listo-dijo Neji al otro lado de la puerta

-Arigato Neji en un minuto bajo-contesto Hinata empezando a arreglarse

Después de desayunar se estaba preparando para irse a entrenar cuando Hanabi la alcanzo en la entrada de la mansión

-¿pasa algo Hanabi?-pregunto Hinata a su hermana

-Hinata nee-sama, mmmm…. Me podrías acompañar a la academia-dijo Hanabi a su hermana volteando la cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo que hizo a Hinata sonreír

-Claro Hanabi vamos-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa después de ponerse sus zapatillas ninja

El camino a la academia fue muy tranquilo Hinata hablaba con Hanabi y recordaba como su relación había mejorado mucho igual a como eran niñas

-Bien Hanabi llegamos, nos vemos más tarde en la mansión-se estaba despidiendo Hinata para irse cuando su hermana la llamo

-Hinata nee-sama cuando llegue de la academia puedes ayudarme con el control de chackra-Hanabi miro a su hermana

-Claro Hanabi-chan-dijo Hinata sonriendo a su hermana-Nos vemos, supera a todos-animo Hinata a su hermana antes de irse al campo de entrenamiento 8

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento 8 estaban Kiba y Shino entrenando bajo la supervisión de Kurenai cuando llego una muy agitada Hinata

-Hinata llegas tarde-dijo Kurenai

-Gomen Kurenai-sensei, podemos hablar un momento-dijo Hinata un poco seria y preocupada lo que hizo que Kurenai aceptara sin rechazo, se alejaron un poco de donde estaban Shino y Kiba y se sentaron debajo de un árbol

-¿Te paso algo en casa Hinata?, ¿qué tienes?-pregunto Kurenai a Hinata que para ella era como una hija

-Kurenai-sensei, usted sabía que yo era la portadora de la Miko del Sūiton-Dijo Hinata a lo que Kurenai la miro con sorpresa y miedo-es por eso que no me dejaste entrenar ayer-

-Si Hinata, yo junto con Kakashi, Gai, Tsunade-sama y Shizune estuvimos cuando las Miko del Katōn y el Datōn fueron a la torre del Hokage para decirnos que su hermana menor había muerto y que la portadora de esta era una ninja de Konoha y su nombre era Hyūga Hinata-termino de resumir Kurenai a Hinata

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que yo la que era una deshonra para mi clan y considerada una de las ninjas más débiles fui elegida como la portadora de la Miko del Sūiton, y justamente ayer le estaba contando a Mirai-chan la historia de las Mikos antes de que Oto-san nos dijera tal noticia, no sé cómo voy a poder sobrellevar esto, tengo miedo Kurenai-sensei de que algo malo me pase y a ella también-Hinata se abrazó a Kurenai soltando unas lagrimas

-No te preocupes Hinata para eso estamos nosotros para protegerte a ti y tu vas a proteger a esa pequeña Miko que está en tu interior-tranquilizo Kurenai a Hinata, luego una duda asalto la mente de Kurenai

-Hinata ¿Cómo sabes lo de la Miko?-pregunto a su alumna y protegida

-Oto-san nos dijo a Neji, Hanabi y a mi ayer por la noche-contesto Hinata lo que hizo enfadar a Kurenai

-¿¡EL TE LO DIJO, SE SUPONE QUE TE LO DEBE DE DECIR LA MIKO PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO HIASHI?!-grito enojada Kurenai logrando desconcertando a Kiba y Shino por la actitud de su sensei y que Hinata la mirara con una gota detrás de la cabeza

Y así paso toda la mañana platicando de lo que la Hokage les había encargado hacer y de que no la podría dejar hacer entrenamiento peligroso o que saliera de misiones con alto rango, al medio dia, después de que la hora de entrenamiento acabara Hinata se dispuso a ir a su casa para poder entrenar con su hermana cuando se encontró a Ino en el camino

-Hola Ino-chan-saludo Hinata

-Hinata te estaba buscando vamos rápido Sakura tiene algo importante que decirnos-dijo la Yamanaka jalando a Hinata hasta el lugar de la reunión

Cuando llegaron se dieron cuenta de que todos sus amigos estaban ahí

-Gracias por venir amigos les tengo algo importante que decirles, Naruto y yo no nos vamos a casa-dijo una apenada Sakura viendo a sus amigos que tenían cara de sorpresa

-¿ES ENCERIO FRENTOTA?-pregunto/grito Ino sorprendida por la noticia y feliz a la vez

-Si es totalmente cierto ayer hable con la Hokage y dijo que de todos modos no podía aceptar nuestro matrimonio porque mis padres se opusieron-dijo Sakura diciendo parte de la verdad-bueno gracias por venir a escuchar lo que tenía que decirles y si ven a Naruto le pueden decir que ya les dije-

-Ino –chan sabes ¿qué hora es?-pregunto Hinata llamando la atención de todos

-Ya va a ser la 1 de la tarde-dijo Ino tranquilamente

-Gomen pero me tengo que ir le prometí a Hanabi que le ayudaría con su entrenamiento nos vemos después-dijo Hinata para después salir corriendo rumbo a su casa

-La relación de Hinata con su hermana ha mejorado bastante no lo crees Shino-dijo Kiba

-Demasiado, me alegro por ella-dijo Shino antes de irse con Kiba

Todos se fueron hasta dejar a Sakura y a Ino solas, Sakura se acercó para saber lo que pensaba Ino de la noticia

-Ino no estas triste por la noticia o decepcionada verdad-Sakura quiso saber porque aunque no lo diga le importa mucho la opinión de ella

-Para serte sincera me sorprendí mucho pero me alegre porque para empezar tu no amas a Naruto solo estabas buscando una manera de olvidar a Sasuke y a parte tanto tu y yo sabemos que el corazón de Naruto pertenece a la única persona que lo amo y lo sigue amando que es Hinata-dijo Ino con una sonrisa a Sakura la cual correspondo

-Tienes razón por poco y cometemos un error del cual nos arrepentiríamos para siempre-reflexiono Sakura-_pero si no lo amo porque me duele el peho cuando pienso en junto con Hinata-penso_

* * *

Mientras tanto una Hinata apurada se veía por las calles de Konoha, pensando que ahora su hermana si se enfadaría con ella por tardar tanto al entrenamiento con ella, mientras corría dio vuelta en una esquina, la calle estaba totalmente desierta cuando sintió que alguien la estiro de la mano estampándola contra algo o mejor dicho alguien

-¿Quién es?-pregunto tratando de zafarse

-Hinata-una voz que reconocería a kilómetros que hizo que su corazón latiera desenfrenadamente y esa voz solo pertenecía a…

-Na-Naruto-kun-logro decir Hinata mientras levantaba el rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de Naruto a unos centímetros del suyo-¿qué estás haciendo?-logro decir un poco más calmada pero nerviosa con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía del rubio lo que lo hizo sonreír

-Hinata, Sakura te dijo sobre que nuestro compromiso fue anulado verdad-Hinata asintió-fue un alivio que pasara, quiero a Sakura pero como a una hermana y no me gustaría dejarla en el altar-empezó a decir Naruto

-Naruto-kun y porque me dices todo esto-quiso saber Hinata cuando algo en su cabeza le recordó el entrenamiento con Hanabi-Gomen Naruto-kun pero me tengo que ir le prometí a Hanabi que después del entrenamiento la ayudaría a ella-Hinata se zafó del agarre y emprendió marcha a todo lo que sus pies podían correr a su casa-Nos vemos después Naruto-kun-

-Hinata-Naruto se quedó viendo por donde se había ido Hinata-_Ya encontrare la manera de decirte lo que siento por ti-_

* * *

Cuando Hinata llego a su casa saludo a su primo y a su padre y fue directo al patio trasero donde Hanabi estaba calentando

-Hinata nee-sama pensé que ya no me ibas a ayudar-dijo Hanabi cuando la vio llegar a su lado

-Gomen Hanabi es que Ino-chan me entretuvo un rato-dijo mitad de la verdad Hinata

-Bueno comencemos-dijo Hanabi más animada

-Claro-

Así pasaron toda la tarde entrenando Hinata ya podía dominar su técnica pero como solo la podía usar un cierto tiempo para poder usarla varias veces solo la practico muy poco pero solo lo necesario y Hanabi ya sabía controlar mejor su chackra y estaba aprendiendo a entrenar con agua, ella tenía razón su hermana era muy buena maestra para el entrenamiento en control de chackra y elemento

-Hasta mañana Hanabi que duermas bien-se despidió su Hinata de su hermana antes de entrar a su cuarto a dormir

-Hasta mañana Hinata nee-sama-se despidió Hanabi

Hinata estaba dormida en su cuarto cuando algo se empezó a notar al pie de su cama parecía la silueta de una mujer

-_Hinata, gracias por aceptarme mientras tú estés cuidándome nadie te lastimara porque yo te protegeré y también mi padre-_dijo la figura que parecía fantasma de Himeyuki

_**Sueño de Hinata Pov. Hinata**_

Estaba en un lugar de color blanco pero con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, estaba sola, pero, cuando me di cuenta alguien se acercaba a mi cuando estuve frente a frente con la persona me di cuenta de que era Himeyuki

-Himeyuki-pronuncie ella me sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza

-Hinata, gracias por ser mi amiga ahora tengo que pedirte un favor-dijo con un tono triste, serio y preocupado

-Cual es-dije decidida ayudaría a mi amiga como sea

-Primero me presentare soy Himeyuki la menor de las Mikos la Miko del agua Sūiton-dijo con una sonrisa yo estaba sorprendida por instinto me lleve las manos a mi vientre-así es yo soy el espíritu del bebe que está en tu vientre, que mis hermanas por petición mía te introdujeron mi chackra junto con mi esencia solo te pido Hinata que me cuides y quieras no como una amiga sino como tu hija-dijo yuki-chan

-No te preocupes yo cuidare de ti hasta el día que tengas que marcharte con tus hermana y si tengo que dar mi vida para protegerte no hay problema-dije decidida ella se me acerco y me abrazo mientras lloraba

-Gracias Hinata sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta-me dijo en ese momento sentí como lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos

-Yuki-chan y ya sabes a quien quieres como papá-dije un poco nerviosa por la respuesta

-Sí y muy pronto te darás cuenta solo recuerda esto para saberlo, es el hombre que te salvo y dio de su chackra, que te ama y lucharía por ti ese hombre será mi padre, ya me tengo que ir Hinata recuerda siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote y a tu lado nos veremos en unos meses te quiero-fue lo último que me dijo antes de desaparecer y para que todo se volviera oscuro

_**Fin del sueño de Hinata Pov. Normal**_

Hinata se despertó con lágrimas en los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido se tenía que preparar para ir a entrenar- estar sentada todo el rato viendo el entrenamiento- con su equipo

Como se había levantado temprano fue a la cocina e hizo el desayuno para su familia y su almuerzo cuando estaba por servir todos ya se habían levantado y estaban sentados en la mesa

-Buenos días a todos-saludo Hinata amablemente como siempre lo hacia todos la saludaron de regreso

-Hinata-sama usted hizo el desayuno-dijo Neji a su prima sorprendido

-Si Neji onii-san me levante temprano por eso lo prepare espero que les guste-dijo Hinata tranquilamente a su primo y familia

-Esta delicioso Hinata-dijo su hermana

-Esta bueno-dijo Hiashi sorprendiendo a todos y alegrando profundamente a Hinata de saber que su cocina si le gustara a su padre

-Yo ya me tengo que retirar con permiso-dijo Hinata después de acabar su comida parándose de la mesa-Hanabi-chan, Neji-nisan su almuerzo está en la cocina espero que les guste-le dijo a su hermana y primo que asintieron con la cabeza

Hinata estaba viendo a sus compañeros entrenar mientras ella estaba entrenando su concentración de chackra cuando las alarmas de Konoha empezaron a sonar rápidamente fueron al despacho de Tsunade para saber que pasa en el camino se encontraron con los demás así que apuraron el paso

-Protejan el lado Oeste y la entrada principal estén atentos a cualquier peligro-Tsunade le dijo a unos ambus que desaparecieron después de escuchar ordenes

En eso se oyó la perta abrirse estruendosamente

-¿¡TSUNADE OBA-CHAN?! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-pregunto/grito Naruto entrando al despacho junto con sus amigos

-Estamos siendo atacado-dijo sin hacer caso a la manera de como la llamo Naruto entonces las cosas eran serias

-Tsunade-sama sabe quiénes son los que nos atacan-Pregunto Neji al lado de su prima y su equipo

-Sí, son los Yami no Akuma y viene por la ninja que es la portadora de la Miko-dijo Tsunade muy seria casi nadie sabía de lo que estaba hablando pero los Hyūga si, Tsunade se dio cuenta así que empezó a contar lo de la Miko sin decir quién era esa Ninja-y por lo que nos dijeron la quieren matar para que no pueda renacer la Miko-termino Tsunade

-Tsunade-sama se puede saber quién es la portadora-pregunto Sakura queriendo saber a quién tenían que proteger y por saber quién fue la elegida

-No todavía no se tiene que saber-dijo Tsunade mirando a todos parando su mirada en Hinata que esta asintió-bien Hinata y Neji necesito que se queden aquí , Tenten y Lee protejan el lado Oeste junto con Gai, Kiba y Shino vallan con Kurenai al lado Norte, Ino, Chouji y Shikamaru vallan al lado Este, Sakura y Sai vallan a la entrada Sasuke y Kakashi están hay, los ayudaran, Naruto queda un momento los demás vallan-

-Hai-dijeron a coro

Cuando se quedaron los cuatro solos un silencio inundo la habitación hasta que Tsunade lo rompió

-Neji usa tu Byakugan para saber si hay algún enemigo cerca-dijo, este solo asintió

-_Byakugan-_Neji uso su técnica notando que no había nadie cerca-no hay nadie cerca Tsunade-sama-

-Bien yo tengo que ir a ayudar a los heridos, Hinata algo me dice que ya lo sabes o no-dijo Tsunade mirando a Hinata esta asintió-Y supongo que tu tambien Neji-dijo, el Neji asintio-

-Nos lo dijo Oto-san y también me lo dijo Himeyuki en la noche-sonrió tranquilamente al recordar a su amiga Tsunade soltó un suspiro y después le sonrió, Naruto estaba perdido en la conversación pero cuando Tsunade sonrió ahora si se sorprendió nunca había visto a Tsunade sonreír tan maternalmente a nadie ni siquiera a Sakura que la quería como a una hija

-Bien, necesito que te quedes aquí y por ningún motivo vallas a pelear a menos que sea extremadamente necesario entendido-dijo Tsunade seria Hinata asintió-Naruto tu tienes dos opciones te quedas aquí con Hinata y Neji o te vas a la entrada junto con tu equipo-mirando al rubio

-No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando pero me quedo aquí-dijo Naruto mirando a Tsunade

-bueno entonces no se muevan a menos que estén en peligro volveré pronto-dijo mientras salía y cerraba la puerta, otro silencio lleno la habitación pero era un silencio incomodo Hinata se sentó en el piso donde podía ver toda Konoha solo se veía humo y se oían explosiones

-_Que nadie salga herido-_pensaba Hinata preocupada por sus amigos

-Tranquila Hinata-sama todo estara bien-trato de tranquilizarla un poco Neji logrando su cometido

-Hinata sabes lo que está pasando-pregunto naruto sentándose a un lado de ella

-Si-fue lo único que respondió

Naruto miraba a Hinata que estaba sentada mirando el humo que salia de Konoha, miro a Neji que estaba parado a un lado de Hinata con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, no sabia porque ellos estaban hay sin ayudar a sus equipo asi que decidio preguntar

-Y ¿porque la abuela Tsunade no los dejo pelear junto con su equipo?-Preunto pero solo se miraron si contestarle-

Naruto ib a volver a peguntar cuando algo muy extraño paso Neji abro lo ejos y en un rapido movimiento agarro a Hinata quitandola del lugar que estaba que en pocos segundos termino cubierto por vidrios y escombros de techo, Naruto cuando reacciono se acerco a Neji que estaba dejando a Hinata en el suelo

-Naruto ponte en guardia se acercan-dijo Neji posicionando a Hinata detras de el, cuando gran parte cae del techo dejando ver a un demonio que parecia una serpiente nera con afilados diente

-Al fin te encuentro-dijo la serpiente demonio-su alteza estará muy feliz de verte-dijo mirando a Hinata

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla-dijo Naruto posicionandose en frente de Neji quien estaba ocultadon a Hinata detras de el

-No dejaremos que se la lleven-Dijo Neji aunqe no entendia lo que pasaba-_Segun Tsunade-sama ellos quieren matar Hinata-sama entonces porque se la quieren llevar, y quie sera el que mando a los demoios a por Hinata-sama sera ese Alteza que dijo ese demonio-_pensaba Neji protegiendo a su prima

-No se metan en esto solo mocosos solo venimos por ella, ella tiene que desaparecer para que la Miko del agua no reviva-dijo el demonio a Naruto este se sorprendió pero no entendio muy bien lo que quiso decir , Neji agradecia a Kami-Sama que habia hecho a Naruto idiota para que no pudiera entender eso

-Hinata-sama corra lejos de aqui le daremos tiempo para que escapero, la alcanzaremos después-le dijo Neji mirando el techo en donde empezan a llegar varios demonios mas

-Neji-nisan…yo no-Hinata no pudo continuar porque un demonio se lanzo al taque-CUIDADO-grito asustada cerrando los ojos

-Corre Hinata te alcanzaremos después te lo prometo-dijo Naruto quien detuvo el ataque del demonio, Hinata asintió viendo como su primo y Naruo luchaban contra los demonios

-Tengan cuidado-fue lo último que dijo para después salir de ahí

-OYE VUELVE AQUÍ-el demonio le grito a Hinata, la iba a seguir pero Naruto se puso en su camino

-Para poder ir por ella primero tienes que vencermenos a nosotros-dijo Naruto mirando a Neji que estaba a su lado para despues mirar al demonio

-Como quieran mocosos-dijo el demonio

* * *

En otra parte en un bosque Hinata corría y corría hasta que ya no tuvo fuerzas para corres se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol mientras agarraba aire se dio cuenta de que estaba muy lejos de la torre del hokage y un poco retirado de la aldea se sentó para recuperar aire

-_**Hinata se acercan unos demonios estate alerta****-**_dijo en la mente de Hinata Himeyuki

-Si Yuki como le hago para llamar a Aqua que no se quién es-dijo Hinata en su mente mientras se ponía en modo de pelea

-_**Solo tienes que usar un jutsu de invocación-**_dijo yuki

-ok-dijo Hinata mientras hacia el jutsu-**Kuchiyose no jutsu(Justsu de invocación)**-Hinata invoco a Aqua

-Me llamo Aqua y estoy para ayudarla en todo Hinata-san-dijo una pequeña zorrita de color blanca con mechones azules y ojos azules

-qué bonita eres-dijo Hinata mientras cargaba a la zorrita-te diré lo que debes hacer, cuando el enemigo llegue lo enfrentare pero debes de darme poco de tu chackra porque con la técnica se me agota muy rápido podrás ayudarme-dijo Hinata mirando a Aqua

-Claro Hinata-san-dijo Aqua

-Bien porque ya llegaron-dijo Hinata en posición de defensa

-al fin te encontramos, sabes nuestras ordenes son de llevarte viva con su alteza pero no creo que importe si mueres aqui de todos modos debemos impedir que la Miko del agua reviva-dijo un demonio que era mas grande que todos los demas que estaban con el a Hinata-ataquen-dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia Hinata

-Yo no moriré-dijo Hinata mientras atacaba a los demonios

Así Hinata golpeaba a los demonios pero estos no se rendían así que Hinata tuvo que usar su último recurso

**-****Sūiton****:** **Jishin umi no nami (elemento agua: sismo de las olas del mar)-**Hinata lanzo el jutsu contra los demonios logrando que estos se fueran con el sismo, cuando termino la técnica se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso-los pude derrotar

-Hinata-san está bien-dijo Aqua acercándose

-estoy un poco cansada y mareada-dijo Hinata haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando las patitas de Aqua le tocaron la pierna y estomago

-¿¡Hinata-san tiene una gran herida en el estómago no se mueva mucho?!-se exalto Aqua al ver la herida que era un poco profunda, a si que empezo a darle chackra

-A si ese demonio me hirió un par de veces pero estoy bien-dijo Hinata mientras se sentía más mareada

-HIINNAATTTAAA-Hinata oyó que gritaron su nombre pero no puedo reconocer quien era-HINATA-se oía mas cercas

-Aqua me puedes decir quien está gritando mi nombre-dijo a la zorrita que estaba traando la herida pero era muy profunda

-Si es un muchacho de pelo amarillo y traje naranja que viene corriendo hacia nosotras-dijo viendo cómo se acercaba

-Naruto-kun-fue lo último que dijo Hinata antes de desmayarse

-HINATA-SAN…HINATA-SAN… ¿¡HINATA-SAN?!-Aqua la llamaba pero no respondía Naruto que había llegado pudo ver como la zorrita movía a Hinata pero no reaccionaba, alarmado se acercó a ellas para ayudarla

-¿qué le paso a Hinata?-pregunto Naruto mientras se ponía a la altura del cuerpo de Hinata y Aqua

-Peleo contra los demonios que la querían matar pero el jutsu que uso le dejo sin casi nada de chackra y la herida en su estómago es profunda y está perdiendo mucha sangre si sigue perdiendo sangre puede que Hinata-san muera-dijo casi llorando Aqua a Naruto porque su ama estaba así

-No hinata no puede morirse me oyes Hinata NO PUEDES MORIR-dijo naruto mientras trataba de despertarla pero no podía-que debo hacer-

-_**Tienes que darle de tu chackra con eso Hinata no estará en peligro-**_Naruto miro para todos lados para saber de quién era esa voz y a un lado de Hinata estaba una chica que jamás había visto-_**soy Himeyuki por favor sálvala no dejes que mi amiga muera, pero, si le das chackra tendrás quetomar una decicion que no podras cambiar **__**-**_fue lo único que dijo Himeyuki antes de desaparecer confundiendo a Naruto pero no le dio importancia

-Ok-dijo Naruto-no morirás Hinata tenlo por seguro-dijo Naruto mientras le daba chackra en eso Kurama se puso un poco inquieto-Kurama tranquilízate si no me concentro y le doy chackra a Hinata estará en peligro-

Después de unos minutos de que Naruto le diera chackra a Hinata Aqua le dijo que su herida ya no sangraba pero que todavía estaba muy débil en eso se oyó la voz de Sakura, volte al frente viendo que venia junto a Neji

-Naruto que le paso a Hinata-sama-dijo Neji cuando llegaron junto a Naruto, pues al ver a su prima que no se movia se empezo a preocupar

-Hinata-Sakura fue hasta Hinata-le diste chackra verdad-el rubio asintió-eso fue lo que hizo que su herida dejara de sangrar vamos rápido al hospital para poderla curar-dijo Sakura mientras Naruto cargaba a una Hinata inconsciente ante la atenta mirada de Neji

* * *

En el hospital Tsunade estaba atendiendo a los heridos cuando las puertas del hospital se abrieron llamando su atención por ellas entraron Neji, Sakura y Naruto pero lo que la preocupo fue ver a la persona que Naruto traía cargada que era a esta Hinata preocupada se acerco a ellos de inmediato

-Tsunade-sama no se preocupe yo la curare-dijo Sakura a su maestra pero esta no le hizo caso

-Naruto lleva a Hinata a la habitación 406 en seguida voy a curarla de prisa-dijo a Naruto mientras el asentía y corría a la habitación

-Shizune-llamo a su asistente- tu vienes conmigo tenemos que tratar a Hinata-dijo Tsunade yéndose a la habitación de Hinata dejando a Sakura parada en eso Shizune se regresó y pensó que le iban a pedir ayuda pero no fue así

-Neji-san puede informarle a Hiashi-san sobre lo de Hinata-este asintio y desaparecio en una nuver de humo-gomen Sakura pero puedes atender a los heridos mientras Tsunade-sama y yo nos ocupamos de Hinata gracias-dijo para después irse con Tsunade Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba pero como lo pudo revisar a Hinata tal vez tenía algo grave, se puso a ayudar a Ino a curar a los heridos, pero no dejaba de sentir esa punzada en el pecho la pregunta era ¿porque?

* * *

Después de atender a Hinata ya estaba recuperada pero todavía no despertaba, pasaron las horas hasta que empezo anochecer cuando Hinata empezó a abrir los ojos encontrándose con Tsunade, Shizune, Neji, Hiashi y Naruto quienes la miraban

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Hinata tratando de incorporándose en la cama, mientras Neji la ayudo

-Estas en el hospital, al parecer usaste demasiado chackra y tenías una herida profunda en el estómago y la pierna pero ya estás bien-dijo Tsunade a Hinata

-A, si ya recuerdo lo último que escuche fue mi nombre y que Aqua me dijo que alguien se acercaba-dijo Hinata asiendo memoria

-Sí, Naruto te encontró mal herida y te trajo aquí junto con Neji y Sakura-dijo Tsunade

En eso se oye que tocan la puerta y Neji la abre dejando ver a Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, Lee, Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino y a Sasuke en la puerta dejando sorprendidos a todo porque Sasuke estuviera hay también

-Sentimos mucho molestar pero queríamos saber cómo esta Hinata-dijo Tenten en eso ve a Hinata sentada en la cama y entra corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla-Hinata me tenías preocupada ya estas mejor-dijo después de soltarla

-Si ya estoy mejor gracias a todos por preocuparse-dijo Hinata sonriendo a todos

-Bueno ahora salgan que tenemos un tema muy importante que hablar con ella-dijo Tsunade sacando a todos de la habitación dejando solo a Shizune, Hiashi, Neji y ella

-Hinata, esto es muy importante…Las Mikos nos dijeron que la bebe escogería a su padre por el poder de su chackra porque ella ira consumiendo el tuyo y para que sobrevivan el padre de la criatura tendrá que darte de su chackra para que puedan seguir viviendo-dijo Tsunade a lo que Hinata asintió-bueno también dijeron que ella elegiría a la persona que te diera su chackra, Hinata cuando te estábamos curando notamos que alguien te había dado chackra eso significa que el papa de la criatura ya apareció-dijo ante la mirada de las personas presentes

-Y ¿quién es esa persona?-pregunto Hinata temiendo la respuesta de la hokage

-Esa persona es Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo Tsunade

-Es Naruto-kun-dijo una sorprendida Hinata

-Si, segun los analisis que te hize el fue quien te dio chackra par que tus heridas dejaran de sangrar-dijo Tsunade viendola-Que oina usted Hiashi-san-

-Tenemos que decirle a Uzumaki Naruto todo lo que sabemos-dijo saliendo de la habitacion

-Mañana pondre a Naruto al anto de la situacion-dijo Tsunade a Hinata-pero lo tendrzn que hablar los dos para tomar una decicion porque la que vallan a tomar no se puede cambiar Sera mejor que te quedes esta noche aqui mañana ya puedes regresar a casa-dijo lo Ultimo dejando solo a Hinata y a Neji

-No se preocupe Hinata-sama todo estara vien y si Naruto le hace algo se las vera conmigp-dijo Neji sacando una risita de Hinata, se despidio de Hinata dejandola sola en la habitación

_-El padre sera Naruto-kun-penso mirando el anochecer desde la cama por la ventana de la habitacion_

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía **

**¿****LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON?**** Dejen sus comentarios de la historia **

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA YA QUE ELLOS ME AYUDAN A ESCRIBIR NOS LEEMOS**

**BESOS HINATA ****ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


	4. Misión y Acepto

**HOLA MINNA-SAN COMO PROMETI AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 4 QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y GRACIAS POR SUS REVIWS**

**NARUTO NO ME PERTENESE ES CRACION DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO-SAMA**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO CN EL CAPITULO QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

Kurama-habla normal

_kurama- pensamientos _

**(kurama)- notas del autor**

* * *

_**Anteriormente…**_

_-Y ¿quién es esa persona?-pregunto Hinata temiendo la respuesta de la hokage_

_-Esa persona es Uzumaki Naruto-Dijo Tsunade_

_-Es Naruto-kun-dijo una sorprendida Hinata_

_-Si, segun los analisis que te hize el fue quien te dio chackra par que tus heridas dejaran de sangrar-dijo Tsunade viendola-Que oina usted Hiashi-san-_

_-Tenemos que decirle a Uzumaki Naruto todo lo que sabemos-dijo saliendo de la habitacion_

_-Mañana pondre a Naruto al anto de la situacion-dijo Tsunade a Hinata-pero lo tendrzn que hablar los dos para tomar una decicion porque la que vallan a tomar no se puede cambiar Sera mejor que te quedes esta noche aqui mañana ya puedes regresar a casa-dijo lo Ultimo dejando solo a Hinata y a Neji_

_-No se preocupe Hinata-sama todo estara vien y si Naruto le hace algo se las vera conmigp-dijo Neji sacando una risita de Hinata, se despidio de Hinata dejandola sola en la habitación_

_-El padre sera Naruto-kun-penso mirando el anochecer desde la cama por la ventana de la habitacion_

* * *

_**Capitulo 4.**__**\- **__**Misión y Acepto**_

A la mañana siguiente cuando Hinata desperto, recordo todo lo que habia pasado el dia anterior y que Tsunade-san le habia dicho que el padre iba a ser Naruto se puso a pensar en que seria lo que eligiria Naruto.

Hinata esta metida en sus pensamientos que desperto cundo alguien toco la puerta

-Pase-dijo Hinata mirando a la puerta

-Hinata como te sientes-Era Sakura que venia junto con Ino y Tenten para ver como estaba

-Bien, gracias , Tsunade-san dijo que hoy me darian de alta-dijo mirandolas con una sonrisa que hizo que sus amigas sonrieran

-Ayer nos asustaste cuando acabamos con los demonios Lee y yo estabamos buscando a Neji cuando lo vimos corriendo junto con Hiashi-san, cuando le preguntamos a Neji que pasaba nos dijo que habias sido herida y estabas en el hospital-dijo tenten sentandose en la cama aun lado de ella,

Hinata para ella era como una hermana pequeña por lo que Tenten se preocupaba mucho por ella.

-Hinata ¿que fue lo que paso cuando Neji, Naruto y tu se quedaron con la Hokage?-pregunto Sakura mirandola bajo la mirada de Ino y Tenten

Hinata se quedo mirandolas tratando de pensar que decir, porque ella sabia que tenia que guardar en secreto que ella era la portadora de la Miko y si deci algode mas sabia que sus amigas se iban a dar cuenta

-Pues nos quedamos platicando con Tsunade-san revisando el perimetro cuando ella se tuvo que retirar nos dejo solos a los tres, en eso unos demonios entraron por el techo Neji-niisan y Naruto-kun se quedaron peleando con ellos, yo corri para tratar de alejar a los demonios que epezaban a llegar cuando esruve suficientemente lejos luche con ellos pero eren muy fuertes asi que tuve que utilizar un jutsu que acabo de perfeccionar pero como no lo controlo del todo me quita mucho chackra, uno de ellos logro herirme en la pierna y en el estomago por lo que me dijo Aqua la herida era profunda y Aqua aunque me estaba dando chackra no podia cerrar la herida en eso escuche que alguien grito mi nombre, Aqua me dijo que era Naruto-kun y eso es basicamente todo-dijo Hinata que habia dicho la verdad un poco ambiada pero no les estaaa mintiendo

-Y a todo esto ¿quien es Aqua?-pregunto Ino curiosa porque no habia escuchado ese nombre nunca

-Es mi invocación-dijo Hinata mirandolas tranquilamente, mientras que las otras estaban sorprendidas desde cuando Hinata tenia una invocación pues la unica que sabia era Sakura

-Hinata, Tsunade-sama ya te dio de alta ya puedes regresar a tu casa, pero recuerda nada de entrenamientos cansados ni rudos-dijo Shizune entrando a la habitacion viendo a todas las chicas al rededor de Hinata-Hola chicas, no se preocupen ya se pueden llevar a Hinata-

-Bueno Hinata es hora de irnos-dijo Tenten parandose de la cama, Hinata se paro y todas salieron del hospital menos Sakura que se quedo en el cuarto con Shizune

-Shizune-sempai ¿porque Hinata no puede tener entrenamientos cansados ni rudos?-pregunto Sakura mirando a Shizune quien se empezo a poner nerviosa por la pregunta

-Porque si hace ese tipo de entrenamiento la herida en su estomago se puede habrir-dijo rapidamente Shizune-bueno Sakura me tengo que ir porque si no Tsunade-sama no hara el papeleo pendiente-despues de decir eso salio rapidamente de la habitación

-_Porque sera que no creo lo ue me dijo Shizune-sempai-_penso Sakura saliendo de la habitaion y del hospital

* * *

Mientras tanto en direccion al clan Hyuga iban caminando Hinata, Ino y Tenten de lo del ataque de ayer en Konoha hasta que la curiosidad e Ino gano

-¿Ustedes quien creen que sea la ninja que haya sido elegida por la Miko?-pregunto Ino pensando quien seria la elegida a lo que a Hinata le recorrio un frio por la espalda

-No lo se pero ayer Tsunade-sama no nos quiso decir-dijo Tenten agarrandose el menton en pose pensativa

-Pero quien sea que aya sido estara bien, pero ella debera cuidarse de todo porque tiene una gran responsabilidad al llevar a la Miko-dijo Ino pensativa-no me gusaria ser ella-

-No creo que sea tu Ino si fueras la elegida Tsunade-sama ya te lo hubiera dicho-dijo Tenten mirandola

-No lo creo por lo que me dijo Tsunade-sama es el espirituro de la Miko o la bebe es la que te dice o sino ella te lo dira cuando se estrictamente nesesario-dijo inata pensativa cuando sus amigas la miraron-que pasa-

-¿Como sabes eso?-preguno Ino curiosa

-Es porque ayer cuando nos quedamos en la torre del Hokage le pregunte a Tsunade-sama si ella sabia que era la portadadora a lo que ella me respondio eso-_a lo que en mi caso Oto-san me lo dijo pero esa misma noche Yuki-chan tambien me lo dijo-_penso Hinata lo ultimo sonriendo recordando a su amiga que ahora era la bebe que lleaba en su interior y muy pronto seria su hija

-Hinata porque sonries-quiso saber Tenten ante la sonrisa un poco triste de su amiga

-Es que recorde a alguien que vi hace poco y ya no volvere a ver-dijo sonriendo a Tenten con los ojos cerrados para que su amiga no viera que sus ojos se empezaban a acuar, cuando Ino iba a decir algo se dieron cuenta que ya habian llegado a la mansión Hyuga

-Ya llegamos a la mansión-dijo Tenten mirando a Hinata

-Pasen, vamos a tomar un porco de Té-dijo Hinata mirando a sus amigas en la entrada de la mansión

-Claro-respondieron, en eso va llegando Sakura que tambien acepto la invitación de Hinata

Cuando entraron a la mansión encontraron a Hanabi en el patio delantero golpeando un tronco de entrenmiento, quien al ver a su hermano pro su entrenamiento y fue corriendo hacia ella para barazarla bajo la mirada sorpresa de sus amigas, pues nunca habian visto a la seria Hanabi Hyuga mostrarse tan cariñosa con alguien y menos con su hermana

-Hinata nee-sama-Hanabi llego corriendo con su hermana y la abrazo, abrazo que correspondiendo Hinata-Hinata nee-sama cuando estes mejor me puedes ayudar con mi entrenamiento de control de chackra-dijo mirando a su herma que la miraba con sorpresa Hanabi aunque su relacion era mejor casi no se mostraba cariñosa con ella pero mirando el entusiasmo de su hermanita le sonrio

-Claro Hanabi-dijo Hinata acariciandole la cabeza sonriendole, Hanabi le sonrio y se separo dl abrazo para volver a entrenar con mas entusiasmo

-Valla Hinata te lleva mejor con Hanabi-dijo Tenten saliendo de la sorpresa pues sabia como era la relacion de la Hinata con su hermana y primo pero ver a Hanabi mas cercana a su hermana demostraba cuanto habia cambiado su relación

-Si aunque hoy esta un poco rara, a lo mejor es porque ya puede controlar mejor su chackra-dijo mirando a su herma para despues mirar a sus amigas-Vamos-dijo guiandolas a una habitacion de la casa que era para tomar el té

* * *

Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage, Tsunade trataba de tranquilizarse con ayuda de Shizunpara poder decirle a Naruto la noticia

-Me rindo Shizune no se como le voy a decir a Naruto todo _y no se como lo valla a tomar ya que estuvo a punto de casarse con Sakura hace unos dias y ahora se va a tener que casar con Hinata-_dijo Tsunade pensando lo ultimo dando un gran suspiro

-Y si reune al equipo 7 para darles una misión y lo que dure Naruto-kun tiene tiempo para pensarlo mejor-sugirio Shizune salvando a Tunade antes de que perdiera los estribos

-Buena idea, Shizune reune inmediatamente al equipo 7-cundo termino de decir Tsunade Shizune salio por la puerta en busca del equipo

En el campo de entrenamiento 7 estaban entrenando Sai y Naruto bajo la vigilancia de Kakashi mientras Sasuke los veia desde lejos

-Sasuke porque no entrenas con ellos-dijo Kakachi a un lado de el

-Mas tarde-dijo simplemente viendolos entrenar cuando aparecio Shizune dandoles el recado de Tsunade

-¿Kakashi-san donde esta Sakura?-pregunto mirandolo, este se quedo pensativo

-Creo que esta con Hinata dijo que llegaria tarde para ir a verla-dijo mirandola

-Gracias-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de emprender camino hacia la mansio Hyuga

En la mansión Hyuga las chicas estaban en el salon de té de esta, hablando de trivialidades caundo un sirviente llamo a la puerta

-Hinata-sama la señorita Shizune dice que la Hokage mnda llamar a la joven Sakura a su oficina-dijo el sirviente de la mansion

-Gracias Haru-san-dijo Hinata sonriendole al sirviente que con un asentimiento se retiro

-Bueno chicas me tengo que retirar las vere despues-Sakura se levanto y se retiro junto con Shizune hacia la oficina Tsunade

* * *

Cuando llegaron al despacho ya estaban hay Sasuke,Sai,Kakashi y Naruto solo faltaba Sakura

-Bien ya que estan todos reunidos les tengo una misión-un silencio reino en la habitacion-la misón es de rango B, tienen que recuperar unos pergaminos muy importantes para Konoha sin embargo los ninjas que robaron los pergaminos son Renegados del pais del sonido y se pueden encontrar con asesinos en el camino-todos estuvieron deacuerdo con la mision-Salen mañana primera hora, pueden retirarse excepto tu Naruto tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo-

Cuando ya todos habian salido de la oficina solo se quedarón Shizune, Tsunade y Naruto aunque el ultimo no sabia porque estaba hay

-Que pasa Tunade oba-chan-dijo Naruto acercandose a ella

-Naruto y sabes porque la aldea fue atacada ayer verdada-comenzo Tsunade

-Si, porque esos demonios quieren a la ninja que es la portadora de la miko-dijo moviendo la cabeza de manera afirmativa seguro de sus palabras

-Nadie sabe quien es ella excepto unas pocas personas y ella misma, pero ayer cuando encontrate a Hinata le diste chackra-quiso saber Tsunade de Naruto

-Si, una chica me dijo que le diera chackra pero lo que me dijo antes que le diera no lo entendi-dijo mirandola un poco confuso

-Sabes quien era-Naruto nego con la cabeza-Recuerdas como era-

-Si, tenia el cabello blanco y ojos azules dijo que se llamaba Himeyuki y estaba parada a un lado de Hinata pero cuando quise preguntarle a que e referia ella ya no estaba-dijo mirando a Tsunade

-Naruto ¿que fue lo que no entendiste?-Pregunto-_A si que la Miko advirtio a Naruto y el aun asi le dio chackra el que voy hacer contigo Naruto_-penso

-que si le daba chackra tendria que tomar una decision que no podre cambiar-

-Es hora que te lo diga-tomo aire era mas difil de desir-Naruto eres el elegido por la Miko para ser su padre felicidades-termino Tsunade viendo a Naruto que estaba inmovil

-QUEEEEE-fue un grito que se escucho en toda Konoha-yo...como...no puede...estas segura...oba-chan...-tartamudeaba Naruto viendo a Tsunade

-A es se referia la joven que viste la otra vez, ahora tienes que tomar una desicion pero antes te recomiendo que hables con la portadora de la Miko-dijo Tsunade viendo a Naruto que estaba palido como una hoja

-¿Quien es la portadora?-pregunto temirndo la rspuesta pero lo que escuho lo dejo helado

-Hyuga Hinata-

-Hinata-chn es la portadora...aaahh por eso no quisiste que peleara ayer...espera...ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE AYER LOS DEMONIOS VENIAN POR HINATA-Naruto se exalto

-Si por eso no quise que peleara pero no pude impedirlo-dijo Tsunade viendolo-Naruto antes ue tomes una desicion habla con Hinata, le di la mision para que pudieras pensar al respescto lo que vas a elegir porque ya no podras cambiar tu decsición-

-Ire ahora a hablar con ella-dijo saliondo del despacho-

* * *

En la mansión Hyuga Hinata se encontraba viendo el entrenamiento de control de chackra de su hermana y diciendole en donde lo hacia mal, las chicas ya se habian ido y ella por ordenes de la Hokage no podia entrenar con su equipo y aunque pudiera Kurenai no la dejaria

-Hanabi trata de relajar mas los hombro y enfoca tu chackra en las manos-dijo Hinata a su hermana para que se relajara y pudiera manejarlo mejor

-Hai-contesto haciendo lo que su hermna le dijo

-Hinata-sama la llaman en la entrada-dijo Haru para despues retirarse

-Ahora vuelvo hanabi-esta solo asintio y continuo con su entrenamiento

Cuando caminaba hacia la entrada pensaba quien la llamaba, ella pensaba que talvez alguna de las chicas habia dejado algo o que Kurenai habia haber si estaba bien pero nunca se imagino quien era el que la llamaba

-Hola Hinata-dijo Naruto saludandola

-Na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeo un poco nunca se imagino que fuera el

-Hinata tengo algo muy importante que hablar contigo-dijo Naruto serio mirandola, ella sabia a que se referia-

-Claro pasa, ahora estab ayudando a Hanabi con su entrenamiento-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el patio delantero donde Hanbi estaba entrenando, cuando llegaron Hanabi miro a su hermana acompañada del rubio sin entender-Hanabi surgio un problema mas al rato seguimos con el entrenamiento-dijo mirando a su Hermana

-Claro Hinata nee-sama-dijo Hanabi retirandose del patio

-Bueno...etto...Naruto-kun...que es lo que...me querias decir-Hinata tartamudea hacia mucho que no lo hacia, pero la cercania del rubio y la razon por la que estaba ahi lograban ponerla nerviosa

-Hoy Tsunade oba-chan hablo conmigo de algo relacionado al ataque de ayer-dijo mirando a Hinata que estaba viendo el jardin-Hinata es cierto que tu eres la ninja elegida-dijo agarrando el menton de Hinata hacien que esta volteara la cabez viendolo a los ojos

-Es cierto Naruto-kun-dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-Creo que Tsunade oba-chan ya te habra dicho lo que me dijo a mi no, que me eligieron a m para ser el padre-dijo soltndole el menton mirandola, ella bajo a mirada

-Si me lo dijo ayer despues de sacar a todos de la habitación, me dijo que la persona que me habia dado chackra eras tu y segun lo que me dijo yuki-chan el que me diera chackra seia el elegidoa para padre del ella-termino de decire Hinata bajando la mirada no queria verlo, no queria saber la respuesta, no soportaria ser rehazada

-Sabes que ta desiión no es facil verdad-Naruto aun viendola pero ella seguia con la mirada gacha

-Lo se, pero, a mi me eligieron y yo tambien acepte esta responsabilidad, no porque era mi deber,si no porque yo le prometi a Himeyuki que la querria y la protegeria como a una hija porque en eso es en lo que se va a oconvertir en mi hija-dijo mirando a Naruto con determinación, mientra el se sorprendio por el nombre que Hinata menciono-

-Hinata, ¿Como conoces el nombre de Himeyuki?-pregunto sorprendido

-Ella era una amiga que conoci en la aldea de la nieve cuando fui con mi equipo a una misión hay durante la guera, yo de cariño la llamba yuki-chan, hace un mes la vi, pero la noche pasada me conto la verdad y hay fue cuando le prometi eso-dijo mirando a Narto con una sonrisa calida que desarmo a Naruto

-Hinata tu ¿te casarias conmigo?-pregunto logrando sacar un gran sonrojo a Hinata ante la pregunta haciendo reir a Naruto-antes de que me dijera todo esto Tsunade nos mando a una misión de rango B, me dijo que nos daba esta misión para tener tiempo de pensar la decicion por eso quiero saber si te casarias conmigo-dijo mirandola a los ojos

-Estas seguro que quieres casarte Naruto-kun-Hinata estaba insegura de lo que decia Naruto

-Hinata escuchame hablo en serio cuando te pregunte si querias casarte conmigo, no te pido que me des una respuesta ahora tendras tiempo de pensarlo en lo que estoy de mision-dijo mirandola mientras caminaba con ella hacia la entrada de la mansión-

-Esta bien Naruto-kun, ten cuidado en la misión-dijo Hinata preocupada parandos en la puerta de la mansion mirando a Naruto

-No te preocupes volvere pronto, mientras tanto espera por mi-dijo mietras se acercaba a ella

-Si-respondio sonrojada por la cercania del rubio

Naruto sonrio se acerco mas a ella depositando un beso en el cache haciendo que esta se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba haciendolo reir un poco dando despues una sonrisa zorruna

-nos vemos pronto Hinata-chan-dijo para depues irse

Hinata se quedo mirando por donde Naruto se habia marchado para despues volver a entrar a su hogar, cuando llego al patio delantero se encontro con Hanabi que ya estaba lista para volver a su entrenamiento

-Hinata nee-san Naruto-san es el padre de la Miko-dijo cuando Hinata se acerco a ella

-Si Hanabi-chan-dijo a su hermana

-Bueno Hanabi continuemos con tu entrenamiento-dijo Hinata

-Hai-Hanabi se puso en posicion cuando sintio como su hermana acomodaba su posicion-pasa algo Hinata nee-sama-quiso saber por como su hermana la acomodaba

-De esta manera tus movimientos seran mas rapidos-dijo despues de acomodar a Hanabi-ahora dale una patada al troco desde tu lugar-

Asi siguieron entrenando hasta que atardecio retirandose a sus cuartos para arreglarse para cenar

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Naruto se levanto temprano para irse de mision, cuando llego a la entrada de la aldea se encontroso solo con Sai quien ya estaba listo esperando a todos, mientras platicaban de la misión llegaron todos

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Kakashi, todos estuvieron deacuerdo

Los dias pasaron, hacia una semana se habia ido Naruto de misión no habia vuelto, Hinta e habia levantado temprano se vistio y fue a desayunar con su familia, cuando termino se dirigio hacia la oficina de la Hikage pues ella le habia dicho que se reuniera con ella, mientras caminaba hacia su destino pensaba en lo que le habia dicho Naruto antes de irse no estaba segura de que responderle, en lo mas profundo de su corazón siempre habia soñado con caminar al lado de Naruto y parecia que su sueño se hacia realidad pero ella sbia que Naruto no tenia otra eleccion porque habia sido elegido como el padre de la Miko y tambien se le hacia muy pronto ya que ase algunas semanas estaba comprometido con Sakura, cuando Hinata salio de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta que habia llegado a la torre de la Hokage

-Tok-Tok-Tok-Hinata toco tres veces a la puerta esperando a que la dejaran pasar

-Pasa-dijo Tsunade

-¿Queria verme Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Hinata mirandola

-Si Hinata, por lo ue me a dicho Kurenai no has hecho entrenamiento por 1 semana completa por estar en reposo, queria decirte que ya puedes entrenar con tu equipo le dire a tu sensei para que te deje, claro mientras que no sea un entrenamienro en exceso-Tsunade miro a la peli-azul que estaba en frente de ella, miro como en su rostro aparecio una expresion de sorpresa y agradecimiento

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-

-Tambien otra cosa, ya que tu situación y tu estado es secreto yo personalmente sere la que este acargo de tu embrazo-Esas palabras si la hicieron sorprenderse, pues pensaba que la que se haria cargo de todo seria Shizune-san pero no esperaba eso

-Hai Tsunade-sama-dijo saliendo de la sorpresa

-Bueno, Hinata ya saben que decicion tomaron Naruto y tu-Tsunade miro como Hinata bajaba la cabeza

-Me dio que si me queria casar con el, tambie me dijo que lo pensara el tiempo que estaba de misión pero...-no termino Hinata

-Pero-quiso saber la duda Tsunade

-No creo que casandonos de Inmediato sea buena idea ya que hace unas semanas estaba comprometido con Sakura-chan anunciar despues que nos vamos a casar la gente puede empezar a sospechar-dijo Hinata con la mirada en el suelo

-Naruto y sus arranques pero tienes razon Hinata, aunque lo de Sakura fue una malentendido y no lo sabian muchos no te preocupes Hinata se arreglara todo-le sonrio maternalmente-Anda puedes ir a tu entrenamiento...-Tsunade no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo pues Naruto y Sakura entraron discutiendo por la puerta, ellos al ver que habian interrumpido se quedaron en silenci ante a amenazadora mirada de Tsunade mientras que Shizune y Hinata la miraban con una got detras de la nuca

-Tsunade-sama aqui esta el reporte de la misión-Sakura se aerco a Tsunade que estaba aun alado de Hinata

-Bien, Hinata puedes ir a tu entrenamiento hablamos despues-dijo mirandola mientras esta asentia y se marchaba del lugar-Ahora ¡¿NO LE HE DICHO QUE TOQUEN ANTES DE ENTRAR?!-Tsunade les grito a Sakura y Nruto por entrar de esa forma a su oficina

-Lo sentimos-se discumparon Sakura y Naruto

-Bien, pueden irse hablare sobre la misión con Kakashi-dijo mirando a Naruto que entendio a lo que se referia

-Naruto quetal si...-Sakura no termino pues Naruto la interrumpio

-Lo siento Sakura-chan te veo despues tengo algo que hacer-dijo Naruto para despues marcharse al campo de entrenamiento de Hinata

Hinata iba camino haia el campo estaba feliz al fin la dejarian entrenar, cundo el grito de su nombre la hizo pararse al girase se encontro con que Naruto venia corriendo hacia ella

-Na...Naruto-kun-sludo cuando el habia llegado a su lado con su tipico sonrojo

-Hola Hinata como has estado-dijo mientras caminaba con ella

-Bien-fue la simple respuesta que le dio, Naruto la tomo de la mano guiandola a un lugar desconocido cundo llegaron Hinata se dio cuenta que ese lugar era donde Naruto solia entrenar de niños, la solto mientras el caminaba unos pasos mas adelante de ella

-Hinata has pensao en lo que te dije-Naruto le dijo sin mirarla

-Si, pero...Naruto-kun...no cree...que es muy rapido-Hinata empezo a tartamudear pues ese asunta lograba ponerla nerviosa, en eso vio que el se habia girado para mirarla pero no se movio agarro aire y hablo-Digo es que hace poco estabas comprometido con Sakura-chan...y ahora...pues no...creeran...que es un...poco...sospechoso...to..todo-Hinata perdia el valor al hablar al ver como Naruto se acercaba a ella

Cuando Naruto estuvo enfrente de ella hablo-No lo creo ya que los unicos que sabian que estaba comprometido con Sakura eran solo los chicos, los papas de Sakura y la Hokage ademas de Kakashi-sensei y creo que Sakura les debio de haber dicho el asunto de porque no nos casamos-Naruto vio como Hinata meneaba la cabeza en forma negativa

-Solo nos dijo que sus padres no habian aceptado el compromiso ni la Hokage-Hinata miro a Nauto

-No creo que sea problema si los chicos preguntan yo les dire porque nos vamos a casar-Naruto vio como Hinata ponia cara de susto cuando dijo eso y entonces el penso que ella creeia que diria lo de la Miko-Tranquila Hinata-chan dire que fue porque fue un malentendido lo de Sakura no direna nada de la Miko-se apresuro a corregir sus palabras para qe ella se calmara

-¿Malentendido?-Quiso saber a lo que se referia

-Te lo dire despues-Naruto vio como Hinata hacia un puchero esa accion le parecio adorable-Entonces Hinata-chan ya se que no soy la mejor opción que te pudieras imaginar para que te casaras pero-Naruto se arrodillo en una pierna ante la mirada de sorpresa de Hinata-Hyga Hinata me harias el honor de casarte conmigo-Naruto de una bolsa de su chaqueta saco una cajita que al abrirla dejo ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diseño de cadenita enroscada con un zafiro en el medio y diamentes pequeños al rededor de el ea un anillo precioso-Aceptas-dijo poniendose de pie, cuando la vio a los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba llorando pero de felicidad con una sonrisa en sus labios

Hinata estaba llorando nunca penso que Naruto fuera hacer eso, lo vio y supo que responder-Acepto-Naruto puso el anillo en su dedo anular para despues abrazar a Hinata quien correspondio el abrazo

Asi estuvieron unos minutos hasta que se separarón, Hinata y Naruto se estuvieron viendo mientras no se daban cuenta que se iban hacercando poco a poco, cuando estaban a punto de juntar sus labio Hinata recordo que debia ir al campo de entrenamiento con su equipo separando rapidamente de Naruto quien la veia confundido

-Lo siento Naruto-kun pero debo reunirme con mi equipo para entrenar-dijo mientras se separaba mas de Naruto con la intencion de irse cuando este le agarro la mano

-Te acompaño-le dijo simplemente mientras caminaban Hinata estaba viendo el anillo que llevaba en su mano izquierda, para despues sonreir y entrelazar sus dedos con los de Naruto quien al sentir la accion de su prometida sonrio de felicidad

Cuando llegaron al campo de entrenamiento Hinata se despidio de Naruto con un beso en a mejilla diciendole que lo veia despues, pero antes de irse Naruto la detuvo con una pregunta

-Hinata ¿Cuando va ser la boda?-Y es que con lo feliz que estaba no habian puesto fecha fija para su boda y habia otro problema mas

-No lo se Naruto pero enemos un problema-dijo Hinata mirando a naruto con temor pues aunque su padre ya sabia de la situacion no sabia como tomaria su matrimonio el consejo dl clan-Hay que decirle a mi padre lo de la boda-Naruto al oir esas palabras se quedo en blanco pues aunque Hinata le halla dicho que si, no le habia pedido la mano de su hija a Hiashi Hyuga y eso si le daba miedo

-No te preocupes Hinata hoy despues del entrenamiento voy hablar con tu padre para pedirle tu mano despes acordamos fecha para la boda-Naruto la miro estaba sonriendo lo que lo hizo sonreir

-Esta bien Naruto-kun el entrenamiento se acaba a las 3:00 pm hasta entonces-se despidio y se adentro al campo, cuando ya no la vio Naruto se fue ya le habia pedido matrimonio a Hinata ahora lo mas dificil seria que Hyuga Hiashi aceptara entregarle la mano de su hija pero entre enfretar a Madara o a Hiashi elegiria a Madara pues Hiashi Hyuga le daba mucho miedo a veces

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

Aqui termina el capitulo 4 me voy a tardar un poco en subir el otro es que mañana me voy a Panuco, Veracruz a visitar a mi familia y como no voy a tener la computadora y no se cuanto tiempo este alla no voy a poder escribir pero llegando a mi casa me pongo escribir para Actualizar lo mas pronto posible, si no lo subo pronto para compensar el proximo capitulo sera extenso hasta entonces agusnten con este plisss.

**daniela hervar:**Gracias por la rcomendación y tambien me alegra que te guste la historia

**naruhina:**No la va a dejar, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo

**Patohf:**La respuesta es si. si le dare Lemmon a la historia solo que mas adelante

**Hinamica:**Gracias por tu reviews, que bueno que te gusta la historia y esper que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien

**Perdonen las faltas de ortografía**

**¿LES GUSTO? ¿LO ODIARON? ¿LO AMARON? ¿LO DETESTARON? ****Dejen sus comentarios de la historia**

**DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA YA QUE ELLOS ME AYUDAN A ESCRIBIR NOS LEEMOS**

**BESOS HINATA ****ジャネットニコル部屋アロエベラ**


End file.
